kmbpmockfandomcom-20200213-history
PRESS RELEASE: The Launch of Sirius XM Philippines
This satellite radio service will launch in 2014. It is a joint-venture between Sirius XM Radio Inc. and Spambuster Networks. Any radio station that KMBP members planned to launch, but the frequency ran out, will be the exclusive channels for the planned satellite radio service. You have to pay P999 per month to avail these channels. Spambuster Networks *Sirius Talk Philippines (Talk/Commentary) *Campus Radio revival (CHR/Pop/OPM) *RT revival (CHR/Modern Rock/Pop) *WRock revival (Lite Rock/Easy Listening) *Dream FM revival (Smooth Jazz) *NU revival (Alternative) *SPAMbuster J-Pop Craze (J-Pop) *SPAMbuster Seoul Radio (K-Pop) *SPAMbuster Nusantara (Malaysian/Indonesian/Singaporean Pop) *SPAMbuster China Pop (C-Pop) *SPAMbuster Bollywood Spice (Hindi Pop) *SPAMbuster Thai Mix (Thai Pop) *KHT News Bangsamoro (Tausug News/Talk/Maguindanaoan News/Talk/Public Service) *SPAMbuster Sports Radio 2 (Sports/Talk) *SPAMbuster Radio XPop (CHR/Pop) *SPAMbuster Musique France (French Music) *SPAMbuster Brit FM (British Music) *SPAMbuster Canada Mix (Canadian Music) *SPAMbuster Hit USA (American Music) *SPAMbuster Musical Radio (Musicals/Operas) *SPAMbuster Radio Italiana (Italian Music) *Playboy Radio Online (Adult Entertainment) (under Playboy Enterprises; distributed by Spambuster Networks) - P1999/month *SPAMbuster Cantonese Mix (Cantonese Pop) *SPAMbuster Taiwan Mix (Taiwanese Pop) *SPAMbuster Aussie FM (Australian Music) *SPAMbuster Country Radio (Country) *MyFaith Gospel Mix (Christian Contemporary Music) *SPAMbuster Radyo Amianan (Ilocano News/Talk) *SPAMbuster Radyo Abyan (Ilonggo News/Talk) *SPAMbuster Sugbuanon Radyo (Cebuano News/Talk) Entertainment Broadcasting Network *National Radio (News) *Chinese Entertainment Radio (Chinese programming) *Cool FM (Hot AC/Pop/OPM/CHR) *Radio Romance 2 (Easy Listening/AC) *FHM Radio Philippines (Adult Entertainment) (in partnership with Summit Media) - P1999/month Quahog Radio Network *Quahog J-Pop (J-Pop) *Kimchi Radio (K-Pop) *Only Pinoy Hits (OPM) *House FM (CHR/Pop/Dance/House) *Quahog Radio Jump (English News/Talk) *Radio Germany (German Music) *Radio Sweden (Swedish Music) PCI *RNE (via Radio Nacional de España) *Radio Clasica (via Radio Nacional de España) *Radio 3 (via Radio Nacional de España) *Radio 4 (via Radio Nacional de España) *Radio 5 (via Radio Nacional de España) *Radio Exterior (via Radio Nacional de España) *Pilipinas Radio *Radio Macarena (Spanish Classic) *Rossiya FM (Russian Music) *Radio Chosun (North Korean News/Talk/Music) *Tieng Viet FM (Vietnamese Music) *EUROPA.fm (European Music) *MILF Radio (Adult Entertainment) - P899/month PhilBroad *NNN World Service (News) *Radyo Ronda International (partnership with RPN) (News) KMBS *KaJoyfulnessFM International (news/entertainment) PHL National Media Broadcasting * fmManila Lite Radio(Lite Rock/Mellow/Folk, Rock & Country Music) * fmManila 95.7 (TO BE CARRIED INSTEAD ON BOOM! Satellite) * fmManila Classic Hits Radio(Oldies but goodies Music) * FNCRadio Service * FNCBusiness Radio * AM1584 DWNF General Radio (TO BE CARRIED INSTEAD ON BOOM! Satellite) * OneWorldRadio SW * NipponFM (J-pop/Rock,News & Talk) * FNC Weather & Traffic Center Sattelite Radio * FNCworld * FNCworld Radio * FNC Sports Radio * Hanep!FM Telcomedia *TNN Radio National (news/talk) *SPiN Radio (sports) MMS *Mission Radio (religious) *Radiofish (Christian Contemporary Music) International stations *KIIS-FM 102.7 (Top 40 (CHR)) *Z100 WHTZ 100.3 (Top40 (CHR)) *NASCAR Radio (NASCAR games, talk & play-by-play) *NFL Radio (NFL games, talk & play-by-play) *Radio Disney (Children's) *Doctor Radio (Health) *CNBC (News) *Bloomberg (News) *CNN (News) *HLN (News) *CNN en Espanol (News) *Talk Radio (Talk) *ESPN Radio (Sports) *MLB Radio (MLB games) *PGA Tour Network (PGA Tour games) *IndyCar (IRL Racing) *ESPN Deportes (Sports) *Fox Sports Radio (Sports) *BBC Radio 1 (British Pop Hits) Category: Press Releases